Promise
by blackdragonflower
Summary: He had to be joking. There was no way he would ask such a thing, something so out of character. There's no way this could all be real. MelloxHal


Promise by blackdragonflower

Summary: He had to be joking. There was no way he would ask such a thing, something so out of character. There's no way this could all be real. MelloxHal

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: I apologize if things are a little hard to understand.

--

She couldn't fathom it.

_"Hal will you marry me?"_

It just seemed so out of character.

_"..."_

Mello, letting someone into his heart was not an every day occurrence. Hell, it was actually impossible, except this one special case, _her_.

_On bended knee, the box opened to reveal a shining complex, yet simple diamond ring. "Hal will you marry me?"_

There were many thoughts running through her head at that moment. She could accept or not accept the ring, and the promise behind it, the man holding it. But she had accepted.

_Skin clammy. Anxious. Nervous. A quiet nod of approval. He rises from the floor taking her hand in his. A nonchalant kiss placed on her knuckles. He slips the ring onto her left hand and brushes the hair away from her face to tuck the blonde strand behind her ear. A provocative smirk. "Welcome to the rest of your life."_

It seems like a joke between close friends. She sometimes wonders if it's real or not. The diamond ring shimmers in the light reminding her that she is in fact engaged to be married. She promised herself to him, and him to her with the offering of this simple ring. He would be involved in the rest of her life, come to know even more about her. He would know her like she knew herself, perhaps somewhat more. In return she would come to learn every part of his being further in detail. Soon she would just know why he smirked a certain way or stormed off in an angry fit. They would know each other inside out.

_Candles burnt out, the smoke's spiraling trail coming to an end. Bodies touching softly with silent breaths. Arms wrapped around the other. Peace. Tranquility. Nestled against the other for warmth, for the need of touch, of comforting embrace. Sleep and dreams of tomorrow._

She wakes her wedding still months away. On the pillow beside her head a white rose tied with a black ribbon rests. She can smell the flower's perfume drift gradually from the delicate petals. Near the rose is a gourmet piece of chocolate wrapped neatly in gold foil. Him giving up chocolates?

_The blonde had his arms crossed a tight grip on the chocolate bar in his hand. "No! It's my chocolate Hal! I don't share chocolate!"_

She laughs picking up the piece of chocolate. So small, but so large in importance. She knew she couldn't change him, but that was the last thing on her mind. She was in love with this Mello, not another Mello of any manner. He got on her nerves, a lot, but in the end he just made her smile and laugh -whether he intended it or not-. His temper was intriguing drawing her in closer to take a peek.

His touches were relaxing, daring, enticing. His kisses were powerful and provocative, always new and exotic. After a couple flaming kisses, her heart would melt, as he would whisper the words she longed to hear. She unwrapped the foil and popped the treat into her mouth grinning as the sweet taste melted on her tongue. She closed her eyes imagining him standing there. She opened her eyes hurriedly when she felt warm lips upon her own, a tongue pawing at the entrance of her mouth. Allowing it entrance it played tag with her tongue. She smiled and closed her eyes leaning into the kiss she shared with her husband-to-be. His warm hand found itself on her cheek pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss.

_"Ah come on Hal! It's just one little kiss! It won't hurt anybody! I swear I don't bite!" Her scarlet lips are pressed together in thought. Hell it was just one little kiss. What could it hurt?_

The archangel pulled away tucking blonde hair behind an ear. "Good morning." He smirks like the devil himself.

"Morning."

"Some morning that is... I think I liked this one better." He pulls her into another kiss feisty and wild at first then it simmers to a controlled, slow kiss, carefully timed and precise.

_"Love... What a funny word."_

_Quiet. Sweet silence._

_A bit of a soft laugh. "Would you say we're in love Mello?"_

_A snort. "Love is silly."_

_"Then what is this wedding ring for?"_

_"That's a promise."_

_"Of what though if you don't think it's love?"_

_"It's a promise that no matter what happens I will be loyal to you as long as you are loyal to me. We belong to the other in body and spirit. I'm yours..." He pressed her against the couch a playful devious smirk stretching across his face. "You're mine, all mine." Fingers curled together. A tight squeeze. Diamond glitters in the light on her left ring finger._

_"Heh. That's a promise."_


End file.
